1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measurement apparatuses and, particularly, to a permanent deformation measurement apparatus for an elastic member.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, elasticity is a property of elastic members, such as elastic sheets, which, following deformation, automatically recover the relaxed, pre-deformation configuration when deforming forces thereon are removed. An ideal elastic member can automatically recover its normal configuration completely after the deforming forces are removed. However, the majority of elastic members cannot completely recover normal configuration, with some degree of permanent deformation relative to original configuration becoming inherent with use. The amount of permanent deformation of the elastic member following a determined number of deformative events determines the overall useful elasticity and the life of the elastic member.
What is needed, therefore, is a measurement apparatus determining elasticity of an elastic member.